It's just a kiss REBOOT
by xReapZz
Summary: Oga starts seeing things in a new way, and is utterly confused about it. Going to his mother, she says something that he never would have dreamed of. "...What?" OOC!Oga x Hilda, Faintly AU, Rated T.


A/N: Yeah, this is a re-write of "It's just a kiss..." I'm going to put a little more effort into this one compared to the last.

Enough A/N's, let's get this show on the road!~ =^_^=

* * *

**It's just a Kiss...**

Forty-one, Forty-two, Forty-three...

That's what was on the wall. The clock, ticking every boring, excruciatingly tiring second. He was never a great parent, but a small willpower to stay awake to watch the baby was striking through the shallow, dim head of Oga's.

"Jeez..." He muttered. "What a pain." Oga grabbed the toy that fell off the bed and he also-

"HILDA!" He yelled. "Where's the new toy you brought for baby Beel?!" Seconds later, she burst through the door with the toy.

"Here, master! Do you like it?" She smiled. "It's a tower so you can learn how to destroy everything!~" She chimed.

"Uh... that's just a Jenga-" Oga suddenly found himself pinned against a wall.

"It's a tower." She said, still smiling.

"F-Fuck!" Oga pushed himself off of her. "Goddamned demon!" He wiped the imaginary dirt off of his newly bought and washed clothing.

Oga looked over his shoulder and saw the happiness written all over Hilda and Beel, and he sighed. "What a painful thing to look at..." joking to himself, he smiled slightly and closed the door.

"Misaki!" He yelled. "Could you get me a bottled water?" Misaki was brushing her teeth, so she couldn't say no at the time, but instead she obliged, tossing the bottle to him.

"Thanks." He said, leaving Misaki dumbfounded.

' "Thanks."?' Misaki thought. 'Since when did he...?'

* * *

Oga opened up his bento on the roof next to Furuichi and sighed. "Classic Hilda." He took out the rice-ball and burnt American Chicken, and bit into it.

"How do you eat that, Oga?" Furuichi asked.

"I'm used to it." He laughed a little. "Her cooking got to me, I guess. I'm starting to actually like it. Can you believe that?" He laughed again.

Furuichi smiled a little, but a worried one. "Oga, are you... alright? You don't usually laugh this much. Unless..." His face lit up bright red.

"YOU DID IT WITH HILDA-SAN?!" Furuichi then found himself next to something very bright and shiny. "What?..."

He looked around and realized that there were millions of others. He turned his head back to see... Earth.

"OOOOOOOOOGAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa!"

Oga smiled devilishly and blew the steam off of his fist. "The creep'll never learn. Pft." He spit out some of the bone on the chicken and bit into it some more.

Kunieda opened the door to the roof and saw Oga sitting there. 'Just him?...' she questioned. 'Where's Furuichi?'

Kunieda made her way over and smiled. "Oga-kun! Hey!" She said, feeling a bit more confident than usual.

"Hey, queen." Oga called her by title, and she blushed a little.

"Y-Yeah, wh-what's up?" She tried to keep the composure she just had.

"Nothing much, just eating the demon's food. Her cooking is actually tasting good."

Kunieda's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Yeah... can you believe that?" He started laughing.

Meanwhile...

* * *

"And when this starts sizzling, you flip it, and repeat two more times." Misaki instructed the blonde.

"So that's how you cook an Omelette?" Hilda asked, to which Misaki simply nodded.

"Why did you decide to start cooking, anyways?"

Hilda looked down, looking for an answer. 'I don't know... why did I want to start cooking better?'

"So... I don't have to keep wasting your food and burning it?" She half-assedly answered.

"Fair enough." Misaki gave a small snicker, and then walked back to the frontroom.

"..." She stared at the Omelette, and she started to hear it sizzle, to which she flipped it again.

"Maybe I wanted to cook better for..."

* * *

Sitting at his desk in the classroom, Oga let out a congested sigh. "Damn, her food still has that really weird aftertaste..."

"Of course. It's burnt, so it'll taste like charcoal." Furuichi said, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I guess..." Oga said, Tojou walking over.

"Oga!" He yelled. "When're we gonna fight again?" A source of undepleting energy shined through his eyes, and Oga gave him, what he thought, a small punch.

Although, the wall will have to be rebuilt, now.

"Whenever I feel like it."

All the conversations stopped, and everyone looked at Oga, then his fist, then the wall, then Oga.

"Jeez..."  
"That was Tojou.."  
"Wow..."  
"Didn't they just rebuild that?"

Oga heard whispers from all over, and just yawned.

"We never learn anything in this shit-hole." Kanzaki spoke, to which Himekawa nodded in agreement.

"All the teachers are scared of me." Kanzaki arrogantly claimed, closing his eyes and smiling in triumph, and received a punch from Himekawa.

"Please, even your poses are full of openings." And a few bursted into laughter.

'Was this place... always so happy?'

* * *

"I'm home!" Oga yelled, throwing his bag on the floor and kicking his shoes off. "Welcome back, dear!" Oga's mother yelled back, happily.

'What's going on?' Oga thought. 'Even my family is acting like this?...'

He eventually went to his room, in which he saw a blonde on her knees with a plate.

"I'm sorry for being a bad cook to the father of master... please, accept my apology."

Okay, now this is fucking scary. Was exactly what Oga was thinking.

"H-Hilda? What... what are you...?" He looked at the plate to see a perfectly seasoned and cooked Omelette.

"Huh?..." He lightly accepted the plate with a fork and took off a piece. "This..."

Hilda looked up.

"Is really, really good." He took another bite. "Did you make this?" He managed to say through a full mouth, Hilda did not reply though.

"Hilda?"

Her face was burning red, and her eyes a little too wide open.

"Yeah..." She said, trying to remain calm. "I made it. I got help from Misaki." Oga swallowed the rest of it.

"Wow... It was actually really good. Thanks, Hilda." He offered a hand to pull her up, and out of the human instinct she grew during the amount of time she stayed in the human world, quickly obliged. "Thanks, Tatsumi." She said, earnestly.

Oga, a little freaked out, went to his mother.

"Mom..." He started. "...why does everything around me seem so... I don't know, It's like... like..." He tried to find some words to put together. "It's like everything around me is a lot happier, and better. Why is that?"

Oga's mother turned her head over, and smiled.

"I felt the same way..." She replied. "...when I was in love." She smiled a little wider.

Oga, deadpanned, sat there, trying to process what his mother just said.

"..."

"...What?"


End file.
